1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, a setting method, and a setting program. More specifically, the present invention relates to a data processing apparatus capable of executing plural kinds of processes, a setting method executed in the data processing apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium encoded with a setting program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, touch panels are used as a user interface in data processing apparatuses such as Multi-Functional Peripherals (MFPs). The use of touch panels enables acceptance of drag operation and drop operation and makes operation easy.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-257104 discloses a communication terminal including a content list display unit for displaying a content thumbnail indicating a content, a drag process detection unit for detecting drag operation on the content thumbnail, an application icon display unit for displaying a list of application icons indicating applications applicable to the content, a drop process detection unit for detecting drop operation on the dragged content thumbnail onto an application icon displayed in the list, and a content conversion process unit for, in response to detection of the drop operation, performing a conversion process on the content in compliance with applicable conditions of the application associated with the application icon on which the drop operation is performed.
However, in order to drag and drop a thumbnail, it is necessary to move a finger to the position where the thumbnail is to be dropped, with the finger kept on the touch panel. This may cause an operation error. Specifically, the finger may leave the touch panel during the process of moving the finger to the position where the thumbnail is to be dropped. As a result, the thumbnail may be dropped at a position not intended by the user. For example, when the distance over which the finger is moved is long, or depending on the direction in which the finger is moved, the possibility of an operation error may become higher. In many MFPs, the surface of the touch panel is set to be oriented upward in order to allow the user to view the operation screen easily in the standing posture. When the user in the standing posture operates the touch panel having the surface oriented upward, the operation of moving the finger frontward causes an operation error more frequently than the operation of moving the finger in other directions. The downward direction from the position designated by the finger in the screen is the frontward direction for the user, and the position lower than the position designated by the finger in the screen is partially hidden under the user's finger and becomes out of sight for the user. The operation of moving the finger is therefore difficult when the finger is moved to a region including such a position.